custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaster
Re: What would you like help with? I'm a little busy right now, but please respond. Varkanax ' 18:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I will begin work on this as soon as I can. 'Varkanax ''' 19:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stub You could just replace the stub template with that. Like, edit it and paste that instead of what's there. Unless you did in which your request makes no sense. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I see now. Sorry, unless October 30th is the date for all stub pages, SlicerBot is rendered useless here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Common.css Could you take a look at the admin colours section? For whatever reason, no matter what I do, it won't render Chicken Bond's name in green. 'Varkanax ' 13:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I figured it out. 'Varkanax ' 13:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Despite the fact that this should have been added when I did finish, I have finished the Shadowmaster sprite! Here you go: '''PS: Do you think you can fix my sig? Sorry :L I didn't know about that. Kylma300 15:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The black Olmak shall be replaced. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) About the Video game wiki, I'd love for you to help out, and you can move those pages over if you'd like. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: To be honest, I want to leave here forever. Possibly come back as a "new user" and see how things are. But no, I'll try to do something else.. I really don't feel like talking about it now, and not to you. I shall leave/return someday. Hopefully I'll be more likable by then. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) all my pages (not user page) dont ask. ~ mysushi Hey SM. I like how you decided to help out with my new wiki, I look forward to having you there. You said you would like to work on a new skin for the wiki, but it seems to me you'd have to be an administrator in order to do that, which I'd love for you to become an administrator on BVG, but I don't know if there are any requirements for that. If you could help me out in answering that question, I'd appreciate it. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to become an administrator on the wiki so you can help me build it up? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) do you know how to promote someone to an admin, because I am clueless. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE Eh. I know that. I overreact but I need the time away. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 22:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Secret Toa anything as long as it involves the island of Destral Nui (my creation...you can check it out) and is not along the lines of the real story. if you have any questions regarding my storyline, feel free 2 ask. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata]]'' ''[[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 23:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is my Auron page wikified yet? Or do I need to add more to it? AuRon Thanks you sir. -AuRon Looks good! Nice work! VarkanaxTalk 18:19,10/18/2011 can u do me a fav i need a favor done, bro. can you post "love the way you lie" and other eminem songs on my page? User:TakaNordas no can't. my server doesn't allow me to do that because embedding a video is "insecure". Taka i dint right that that was somebuddy else. that was awile ago. i was hacked, y'know. taka i swear I won't do anything. i'd love help but I can't get any. i wont du a thing taka no links. just the videos. and i will behave, bro. peace. taka DARN YOU! can u post it on my talk page? There, I put up a different Halloween comic for Moron's Game. Is this one "user friendly" enough?Jefforyduck 02:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Just out of curiosity. Does anyone besides you find the original Comic 5 image, disturbing?Jefforyduck 03:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) to answer ur question yes, but it does have to follow some story line of mine. you can check it out here. That link isn't all of it, so contact me if u have any questions regarding the contest. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 02:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:(no headline) Woah. Forgot to send and finish this. Eh. THE CAKE IS YOUR DEATH! >:O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 05:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) cursing ok stop saying cuss its not even a word i mean seriously. and more importantly, if youre gunna call every other word i say a curse then how can i avoid it? if you dont want me to curse tell me specifically which harmless words mean "death to america" to you. Daniel.c.c. 17:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ok dude, N is sever not even i use that thats a slur not a curse, and a and sh are pretty low easy ones to accept but i knew those but i mean tell me more of the ones that 99% of people think are fine. until i had said that word here i had no idea ANYONE ANYWHERE had a problem with that word, so tlel me more of those do i dont get caught up, im guessing h--- is on there too so those 2 examples should igve you a good area to consider, i do my best to restrict my vocab here but i dont know how low you go wiht cursing, for all i know anything worse than "meanie" might tip you off. Daniel.c.c. 20:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) the Fanon info in Tahu, Gali, Pohatu and future Kopaka and Onua is under construction. --Tahu TKP 01:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig Have you made any progress on fixing it yet? Just curious. TheSlicer Salutes You, Farewell Dear Shadowmaster, Im really sorry for all these delays on BU but it seems at th moment as though i wont be ablee to finish the movie after all. my parents have banned me from using my PC and im typing this on a Kindight now. im afraid that the next time ill be allowed computer usage will be around next Christmas. Pleease pass thiiss message on to the current admins. im not going to be able to give them copies of my plans for Parallls anytime soon. again mmy humblest apologies. this absence has been caused by circumstances beyond my control. please please forgive me. sorry for the bad spelling andlack of punctuation as well. id like to be ale to say tha theres something more i can do for you bu as im going off the web indefinitely im afraid thas not rue. all i can say iss good bye to the community of cbw for good. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Think it through Before you go assuming people are guilty of sock puppetry, think it through, ok? 1) I left the wiki abruptly because my friend (Turahk) and I were getting abused by TakaNordas. I wouldn't leave a wiki I love if it was me. 2) there is such a think called a SHARED COMPUTER!!! There's computers shared at home, at my library, and at my school. Just because the IP matches DOESN'T MEAN IT IS THE SAME PERSON!!! 3) I'll say it again. I HATE TAKANORDAS! I WOULDN'T IF IT WERE ME! So, think things through. They don't just say someone in court is guilty automatically. They look at the evidence. Maybe you guys should do the same. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 18:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry about that harrassment thing (not sure if i spelled that right). takanordas actually cussed on Turahk's page. We ended up removing a lot of it because it was just so bad. That's why it looked like I was harassing him. I wasn't. I was replying to what I got from HIM! So, sorry. I told him to put all of his videos on his own website or something. Free webdesign is really awesome. If you wanna try it, go to www.wix.com. I really recomend it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 17:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) All I need to say is that I was never bragging that I was right. I never had a hope to be right, because that was vandalism I was talking about. I find that it was a quick and simply way to handle the situation. It didn't need to posess a fight. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. This is Kopakamata97 (I'm using my Wookieepedia account). Noticed you blocked TakaNordas when I was leaving a message on his talk page. He hasn't done anything for a while. Your blocking him for something he did a while ago. Imagine this: You have a puppy and it chewed up your shoe. A year later, you punish him by kicking him. What the heck? Don't block him. At least make it a reasonable block. NOT 1,000 YEARS! - --The Creator of the "Galaxy Wars" 18:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) on the TN note I'm not TN. I swear. The only accounts I share are IceLordT7, Kopakamata97, and GregFarshtey98. Under no circumstances am I TN. I really don't think he's active any more. He's a bully at my school, and we used to be friends. That's why I have his eMail. I apologize for some of my actions. That was years ago. I was also defending my BF Turahk. Let's form a CB court. Put me on trial. I'll give you all the information you need. And heck, I don't care. I'M NOT TAKANORDAS! --The Creator of the "Galaxy Wars" 07:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM, it's been a while since we last spoke and I just wanted to mention that, even though I still don't agree with the neutrality policy, I can respect it and I wanted to point out that there is a page named Ultimate Good of BIONICLE. Now there use to be one for Evil, but I think it was deleted and was wondering does this go against the policy and if so shouldn't it be deleted as well? If not I understand I just wanted to point it out and let you know just incase.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 20:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry if it appeared that I was TakaNordas, but I'm not. Here's all kinds of info I am voluntarily giving to you that will show you I'm innocent: 1* I'm an AOL user as well as a gmail and Internet Explorer user 2* I only dissed on TakaNordas because he was picking on my friends. We removed most of the really innapropriate comments he did (the ones that involved cussing or nudity) 3* I wouldn't stage arguments with myself. Why the heck would I waste my time arguing myself? 4* All of the contributions I've made are based on BIONICLE, while TakaNordas mostly had wiki help and user terrorization 5* TakaNordas was a schoolmate of mine, and a bully. We exchanged emails before he got mean in high school, because we used to be friends. we never talked much. then, i met him on the wiki (didn't know he was the same person). we used the email feature that this wiki had before the whole wiki revamp. 6* I left the wiki because of TakaNordas, which sucked because it was my favorite website. I wouldn't leave my favorite website because of him. 7* Turahk and I wouldn't lie to any of you 8* I'm not fascinated by hair cuts 9* TakaNordas rarely capitalizes words in his articles. I correctly punctualize everything except for the occasional typos. I'm not a great speller, but most times its just a typo. his, i'm not so sure. Talk to me soon. If you guys still think I'm TakaNordas, you are insane. --The Creator of the "Galaxy Wars" 21:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shadowmaster, I was wondering if I happen to come across a page that violates the policy should I try and fix it myself or report it to an admin? I suspect reporting it to an admin, but I just wanted to make sure.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The neutrality one, I just found this page called Krakanus and, I don't want to be a snitch or a tattle tale, but in the personality section it says that he is "more evil" which isn't anything major I guess just wanted to point it out and got curious as to what I should do so I wanted to ask. Nothing major, just wondering.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks, I think there was another page I saw a while back that stated the character was the most evil, but I can't really remember lol. Well if I happen to come across it one day I'll be sure to tell you ore some other admin if I can't fix it myself.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Guess Your Right You're right. A permaban serves him right. Sorry about my past actions (but I was only eleven then, so sorry). --The Creator of the "Galaxy Wars" 22:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SM, we're all talking on Mibbit! Your computer must be acting up again because we've been talking for ages even when you said you were leaving! :P --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 02:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The Dimension Arc Is there any point to it still being a collab? I've been busy, and plan to be busy for a while. I gather you're under the same situation. So, can I absorb the whole Dimension Arc as my own? Actually, can we put this on hiatus until we both, or at least one of us, have enough time to move this project forward? I do need you to help me write some of it. Probably most it. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 06:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) takanordas Whats up dude? Kopakamata97 came to me with a dilemma. He told me: I was just logging on and it said I had been blocked for "being the TakaNordas dupe", which is wrong. After the block expired, I really let ShadowMaster have it, telling him that I wasn't TakaNordas, I mean, why would I leave my favorite website because of me? There is no way. So, I'm unblocked. He gave TakaNordas a 1,000 year block, which is kind of absurd considering that TN hasn't even been on for a while, at least, that I know of. The only contributions he's made recently are to some talk pages and I think his user page. So, if you need anything else, let me know''. He obviously was quite annoyed with the false accusation, and wants me to clear his name. I assure you (being around the time that both those users were active) that Kopakamata97 is not Takanordas. I guess thats all he wanted me to do; clear his name. If you have any issue plz reply. thanks dude :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC)